


Comforting Embrace

by christinawithav



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place during last night's episode when Liv and Barba are in her office discussing her situation, what I wished had happened.





	Comforting Embrace

Disclaimer: The show and characters belong to Dick Wolf.

AN: Discovered this awesome show a few years ago and binged watch to catch up OMG the newest episode broke my heart and the scene between Olivia and Barba inspired me. Besides Stabler, Barba is the only one I've ever liked for Liv. First fic in this fandom ever. Unbeated.

***  
"You can trust your instincts," He told her softly and with tenderness, "You can."

Rafael looked at the devastated woman sitting next to him and a hatred for a woman he had never met flooded him.

How dare this person come from out of nowhere and want to try to break up a family?

Wanting to take a child from the only mother he'd ever known?

He had known Olivia for so many years but he had very seldom seen her like this.

Everything that had been thrown at her she had succeeded in rising above it, stronger and confident.

She was always a rock for everyone else and he hated seeing her this way.

He sent up a prayer of thanks that the law wouldn't vacate the adoption after all of this time.

But Olivia was still human and a person could only be so strong.

"It's going to be ok, Liv," He could see tears that wanted to fall.

He slowly reached over and put an arm around her, she didn't protest or flinch.

Rafael knew his attempt at comfort wouldn't be rejected and he moved closer and embraced her.

Olivia leaned into him and he felt her body shake as she cried silently as he held her.

He knew she didn't ever let many see her this way and was proud he had earned her trust.

Too many had already betrayed it.

Soon she sat up and Rafael put his arms down.

She gave a little smile, "Thank you," She whispered.

Rafael smiled also, "That's what friends are for."

But he knew a big part of him wanted more and he felt something from her more and more.

Maybe one day the time would be right to take that leap.

***  
AN2:Once again I'm sorry for the errors don't have a beta, Should I add more or leave this as a one shot?


End file.
